eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny
__FORCETOC__ To Start the Quest Must have completed the quests: Maj'Dul *Delving into Darkness (51) *Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Purge, Part III *Court of Truth: Confrontation *Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger Access Quests *Lady Naga (Necessary for Qadira to respond) (52) *The Name of My Forefathers (52) Miscelaneous *Shimmering Citadel : Poets Palace : The First Mirror (55) Must have items: *Dukarem's piece of a broken medallion. *Ishara's piece of a broken medallion. *Neriph's piece of a broken medallion. *Speak to Ahkarem of the Desert. **Go north from Giant's Field carpet in The Pillars of Flame. Steps The Library of Light *Enter Library of Light at near the zone-in within Maj'Dul. *Pick up the book at on top of a bookcase on the lower level of the instance. **This can be picked up from the upper balcony as you zone in. Head immediately right from the door and look over the edge. Pick up the book. **Five Sha'ir and ten lesser djinn will spawn. Leave or they will attack. *Get the update at the entrance before leaving. *Return to Ahkarem of the Desert. The Spirits *'Dukar': **Find The Ghost of Dukar in The Pillars of Flame. He is found roaming around (1341, -97, -499), north of the Giant's Field carpet, between 8 PM and 8 AM game time. When hailed, he will then turn into a 62^^^ mob with strong melee damage. *'Ishti': **Speak to The Ghost of Ishti at (951.65, -111.95, -361.50) in The Pillars of Flame. **You will have to follow him closely while he walks, slowly to T'Narev. This will take quite some time : ~15min. If you get too far away from him, he will tell you to stay with him. If this happens too many times, he will depop and respawn in a few minutes. It is recommended that you dismiss your pet before hailing, as otherwise the route can become bugged. This can be done using invisibility. *'Omren': **Speak to The Ghost of Omren at (275 -101 -711) in The Pillars of Flame. ** He spawns at 8PM as well. Talking to him doesnt do anything to the quest journal. He just hints to Kalila. **Zone into the Peacock Club Tavern in Maj'Dul (requires Peacock access from The Peacock Club Timeline). **Once inside, speak to Kalila. She tells you the story and gives you an item as proof of her love **Return to The Ghost of Omren. *Speak to Ahkarem of the Desert. The Scepter *Enter Tower of the Moon: Bronze Scepter in Maj'Dul. 3rd floor 3.13, 28.34, -0.37 **Go to the top and try to pick up the scepter on the table. **Speak to Mudeef, Vizier of the Tower of the Moon. **Sha'ir will spawn throughout the tower. Receive your update at the entrance before exiting. Be careful with AE :) Mudeef is a lvl70 x4. He is despwing short after though. Just dont hit any AE button unless he is gone :P *Return to Ahkarem of the Desert. Capturing Djinn *Speak to Qadira the Naga in The Pillars of Flame at . Note: You must have completed The Name of My Forefathers and Lady Naga before this step. *Kill Aysor the Mighty on 2nd floor of The Poets Palace *'Genies:' (Two hour spawn time for each). **Speak to and kill Jinnae. She is 63^^^ in . **Speak to and kill Maridia. She is 63^^^ in at the . **Speak to and kill Daoa. He is 63^^^ in . **Speak to and kill If'freet. He is 63^^^ in . Go up the ramp to the Giants and across the bridge. . *Speak to Steward of the Vizier at in . *'The Library of Light ' **Enter Library of Light: Showdown with the Vizier. **Speak to Mudeef, Vizier of the Tower of the Moon. After the conversation, he will repop as a 65^^^ mob, attacking the person that spoke to him. *Return to Ahkarem of the Desert. Old Friends and Orcs *Enter The Court of Tears: The Dark One from Maj'Dul . **Kill four A Tears Assassin, 61^^^ mobs scattered in the shadows of the main room. **After this, The Dark One will spawn. Hail him. He will respawn as Dorn B'Dynn, a 64^^^ mob, who will despawn at 25% health. *'The Hidden Cache:' **Enter The Hidden Cache in Sinking Sands . **Kill Master Thief Adham 57^^^. He is on the center island. **Examine the chest at to spawn an investigating Sha'ir. **Speak to an investigating Sha'ir Warning: He will attack whoever speaks. **Kill an investigating Sha'ir 60^^^. *Examine Dorn's Recovered Correspondence (quest reward, not looted). *'Orcs:' **Enter The Clefts of Rujark, **Kill Overlord Korkakth 55^^^ with two 55^ adds. He is found on a third level cliff . Rujark Cleft Commander is his placeholder. **Kill Far Seer Vokkal 54^^^. He is found on a third level cliff , surrounded by Crushbone mystics. **Kill Warlord Tcholak 54^^^. He is found in the War Room , the room beyond the Blademaster's room. His placeholder is Gorakhul the Annihilator, 53^^^. *'Invasion:' **Enter Maj'Dul **Go to the Obelisk of Law behind the Arena. As you approach, an unattackable Dorn B'Dynn will spawn, and the city's seven towers will be overtaken by Tears assassins and Rujarkian raiders. You may need to run around the Obelisk several times to get the update and spawn Dorn. **Enter Court of the Truth **Speak to Rahima, Princess of Truth, and have her assist Dukaris. **Enter The Court of the Blades **Speak to Dukaris, and convince him to redirect his men to protect Ahkarem. **Enter The Court of the Coin **Speak to Neriph, Caliph of the Coin, and convince him to oversee recovery efforts in the city. Fate Fulfilled *'Defeating Dorn:' **Enter The Clefts of Rujark. **Kill General Rujark the Broken Lord. He is found in a third level room, behind a closed door guarded by two orcs. You must kill the (Advisor) to spawn him. Each of these named mobs are level 55 Epic x2 encounters. He will despawn after 15 minutes and the epic ring event will reset after 45 minutes. Warning: Once General Rujark the Broken Lord is at 50% HP, he will call forth every mob in the room to assist him. Mobs spawning after he has called adds once will not be called. **Enter Dorn's Sanctuary, through the door at the rear of the General's room. **Kill Dorn B'Dynn. He is invisible until someone approaches him, near a pillar by the huts to the left of the entrance. Dorn is a level 65^^^ Heroic encounter, and is reported to periodically shuffle his aggro list. *'Ahkarem's Return:' **Enter The Court of the Coin. **Speak to Neriph, Caliph of the Coin. He explains Mudeef's immortality, and Ahkarem's role in ending it. **Enter Library of Light: Diversion. The update that starts the next step is position-based, near the door inside. Make sure you get it before jumping down and starting the Mudeef event, or the timer will not start and you will fail to receive credit. **Upon entering, you will have up to thirty minutes to defeat Mudeef, Vizier of the Tower of the Moon three times. Before each spawn, you must kill some additional mobs. First it's enchanted tomes. Next it's Sha'ir. Last it's Djinns. If you solo this, then bring a friend. The Djins do power leach and its even hard at 80 without power. You dont have to kill the 2nd wave of djins if they are grey. Mudeef spawns after the 1st wave djins with the 2nd wave. Just kill him and leave the others. After each wave Mudeef spawns solo, except the last wave where he spawns with a couple of Djinn escorts. Mudeef is a level 65^^^ Heroic encounter, with a heat-based AE DoT. **After killing Mudeef repeatedly, Ahkarem will appear and end Mudeef's reign. **Speak to Ahkarem either in the Library or return to him in the Pillar of Flames to receive your rewards. Rewards *Ring of Fate *Title: Hero of Maj'Dul * * * ** (This is enough to go from max-Scowls faction to mid-Warmly. If you want to be max-Ally with all three factions, you should get all your factions to at minimum -30,000 before fighting Mudeef.)